Events in one big story
This Story is form 2018 to 8009 The Story the story starts in the year 2018. a Great War called Form Wars Ends and Dr. Mario got killed but, a 3rd World War is about tostart as USA and its allies declare war on China and Russia for trying to recruit surviving forms. The King came back To life as a cybrog, OnlyONE year after this in 2019, Trolls are Attacking the whole world andstarts the Poopocalypse in 2020, the Poopocalypse ends somehow, The Enclosed Instruction Book Becomes the number 1 most selledbook in the world. in 2026 World war III ends but, at the coast of lifes, most notably, The Death of gaston, Who was killed by Yoko Littner but, Yoko Littner would get a much bigger role in this Story. in 2030, Link becomes evil, murdering Zelda and tasking HEVS with killing everyone in the Harkinian family it would be ten years later before Evil Link would be killed off. in 2040 that is, past–Link kill himself and so, Killed Evil Link, However, This did more then it should, It caruse the great Rebellion of 2040, let`s forward jump to 2308, of of the Dooms day things caruse by the Rebellion of 2040 is Dr. Robotnik conquers Earth and outlawswater. He then enslaves most of the population and provides them with electrolytes for hydration, which will cause their intelligence to decrease over time. OnlyONE Human, Yoko Littner is not Been Captured, So why didn`t she got captured, She wasn`t whole 100% Human, She Was half Weegee all the time, She is still her young 14 year old age. Robotniks Tyrannic hand gets cut off in 2420 as Ling and his allies drive Dr. Robotnik off of Earth andbegin to recrated Hyrule in 2559 Civilization on Earth is destroyed by a Nuclear War and The Candykingdom is Created and take over the world, in 2588 Weegee is Captured and hold in jail for 9.000 Years. in 3050 the World peace is achieved on Earth and becomes known as Mobius, However, it won`s last, As Yoko Littner is about to lead an Army of Yoshi cupcrakes, in 3060 the Eftects of that War is clearly seen, The World get`s into a new Age of Dinosaurs, With not many Humens left, Yoshi cupcrakesstarts evoleving bigger brains. The Start hunting down other Yoshis down to the piont they die out but some the Earthen Yoshies and the Blue Yoshies going to New Earth. meanwhile, under the Sea, in the year 4017, Squidward is unforzen and leaves in a Time Machine. Everything`s chormeunder the sea. On theland, Plit is being invaded by Weegees, who are trying tofree their leader from imprisonment in the Koopa Kingdom, while Hyrule has split into five rival nations. in the year 7891, Earth becomes an apocalyptic wasteland. Most of Hyrule's cities have been destroyed by the nuclear war. Most dinosaurs died out in theEVENT, Troondons and birds Well make after thisEVENT, And Yoshi Cupcrakes have started to evole into takeing the role for Humens, As they have learn how to use tools and devise an intelligible language. Yoko Littner and her Yoshi cupcrake get into space alongside Some Weegees as a way toSAVE themselfs. Most humens die out in the fellowing years untill, there are not many of them left. Yoko Littner and Yoshi cupcrake return to earth in the year 8009. By then, Yoshi Cupcrakes have evolved into the intelligens like early man and Yet, they do dig up fossils of the past too. Life has also charnged, as thanks to global warming the wrold has become a hotONE, And lizards, Snakes and other reptilies has takein oer where mammals and dinosaurs left. Yoko Littner is the only human left on earth to this time... Category:Stories Category:Stubs